Integrated circuits (IC) have become an important aspect in an ever increasing array of devices. From network storage systems to wireless phones, integrated circuits are relied upon to provide the functionality desired by this wide range of devices. To meet this range of uses, the integrated circuit may be designed specifically to meet a contemplated need, as well as designed to provide functionality desired in a wide range of instances. The types and functionality desired in integrated circuits is almost limitless.
Thus, integrated circuits have become a necessary part of a diverse range of everyday modern society. To provide this functionality, integrated circuits may need to be specialized to have the functions necessary to achieve the desired results, such as through the provision of an application specific integrated circuit (ASIC). An ASIC is typically optimized for a given function set, thereby enabling the circuit to perform the functions in an optimized manner. However, there may be a wide variety of end-users desiring such targeted functionality, with each user desiring different functionality for different uses.
Additionally, more and more functions are being included within each integrated circuit. While providing a semiconductor device that includes a greater range of functions supported by the device, inclusion of this range further complicates the design and increases the complexity of the manufacturing process. Further, such targeted functionality may render the device suitable for a narrow range of consumers, thereby at least partially removing an “economy of scale” effect that may be realized by selling greater quantities of the device.
Therefore, there is a need for a system and method that may optimize both specialized and general purpose integrated circuits that will address the increased functional count and diverse functionality of the integrated circuits that may be encountered.